


Talking Cookies

by Mania (thecrazyanimegirl)



Category: Shall We Date?: Lost Alice
Genre: F/M, made this as a joke for april fools, uhhh perverted cookies haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrazyanimegirl/pseuds/Mania
Summary: Don't you just hate it when talking cookies ruin your date?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think that there are flirting cookies in the game, but this kinda escalated lol

He really wanted to prepare everything perfectly. His tea parties were always lavish, but for this special day he wanted it to be even better than usual. He filled the tables with all the best sweets, cakes, cookies. He checked everything a thousands of times. _Are the plates in their place? Is the cake good enough?_ He just finished making the tea when Alice showed up. 

„Alice, you’re here.“ She looked even more dazzling than usual, her hair tied with a bow and a huge smile on her lips.

„Happy Valentine’s day, Luke“, she handed him a small heart shaped box. He opened the lid and a delicious smell spread to his nose. It looked to be such an exquisite tea blend that he wanted to make it right away.

„Thank you, Alice“, his smile was wide. „I couldn’t decide which chocolate to buy… So I got them all“, he pointed to the table behind him, filled to the brim with boxes of chocolates, cookies and cake.

She giggled. “Luke…” She was laughing too much to speak. “I think this is a bit much.”

They sat down and Luke started pouring her tea. “If I’d knew you’d bring me such fine tea, I wouldn’t bothered making this one.”

“This is delicious too”, she brought the cup to her lips. The delightful smell made her crave for some cookies. She looked around and chose a box, her hand almost grabbing one.

“Chose me, gorgeous, choose me!”

Her hand stopped midair. What _was_ that?

“No, touch me. I taste much better”, another voice said.

“I want to die”, there was a whisper.

She put down the tea cup and looked into the box. “The cookies?”

“Of course, who else would it be? You look to be craving some sweet sweet love.”

Too shocked to talk back, she looked at Luke. He held his head in his hand. “No, not again”, he murmured.

“I’m afraid I wasn’t aware there were talking cookies. I’m sorry I tried to eat you”, she apologized.

“Oh, no, _chéri_! We want to fill your sugar craving.“

„Excuse me? You want to be eaten?“ Although she's spent quite enough time in Wonderland, somehow things always end up curious and curiouser.

„It’s the ultimate wish for a cookie!“

„I want to know the feeling of being eaten by a beauty such as yourself!“

„I want to be bitten.“

„Are you not afraid of dying?“ Alice was still confused.

„If we were to perish in the mouth of such graceful lady, not to mention you’re Alice, we would be dying happy.“

„I want to feel your hands on me!“

„Perishing sounds nice.“

She sighed, leaning back on the chair. She just wanted a cookie. How do things in Wonderland always turn out this way?

„Look, you made her mad! Alice, gorgeous, eat me, taste me, you’ll feel much better. Stuff your face—“

A loud bang stopped the commotion. „Stop it!“ A really angry and red in the cheeks Luke was standing above them, slamming the lid on the box.

„Luke, I didn’t know you get angry“, she giggled, her mood suddenly improved.

He sat back, trying to hide his flushed face. „I didn’t know they were going to be so rude.“

„So this usually happens?“

„Every once in a while, the sweets talk. You never know when you’re buying them“, Luke looked so serious talking about such an absurd topic that she had to laugh again. „I’m sorry they troubled you.“

„It’s fine. But why did you get so flustered?“ There was still a smile on her lips.

„Those were not appropriate things to say to a lady“, he averted his eyes.

Alice was now laughing loudly. „Thank you for saving me from the unseemly cookies.“

„I never thought I would be jealous of a cookie“, Luke’s voice was but a mere whisper.

„What?“ Alice asked, not hearing him well.

„I’m sorry my present tried to hit on you.“

„I forgive you, but the only one I want to hit on me is you“, she winked at him playfully.

Luke blushed, but managed to say: „I want to be the only one hitting on you too.“

Alice laughed seeing him acting so cute. She had to kiss him, he was just so adorable. When she did, his cheeks became even redder.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m so glad I get to spend days like this with you”, Luke held Alice’s hand tighter. Just walking side by side with her made him so happy. Every moment spent with her was like a dream.

“Me too. Even just walking around is perfect with you”, she took a deep breath. The sun was high and the forest was bright and lively. A lot of birds sang on the branches. “It’s somehow calmer here than in The Real World.”

“Even though everything that shouldn’t talk talks?”

She giggled. “Even so.”

“I’m so lucky I get to spend every day like this, with you”, he knew he was repeating himself, but he had to say it again, to let her know.

They looked at each other lovingly until they heard something. “Alice…”, a small voice called out and they both turned around frantically.

“Over here, over here”, the voice still called out.

“Who’s there?” Luke was suddenly deadly serious and stood in front of Alice to protect her.

But Alice already noticed where the voice came from. “It’s okay, Luke”, she laughed, placing her hand on Luke’s arm. “I think I can fend off a cookie.”

“A what?” Only then he noticed a chocolate chip cookie on tree stump not far away. “Not again.”

“There you are Alice! I knew I’d met you!”

“You knew?”

“Of course. I was destined to be eaten by you!”

“Alice, we should leave”, Luke wasn’t tensed up anymore, but the annoyance was showing on his face as he tugged Alice’s arm.

“Should we just leave him there?” Completely confused, she let Luke lead her away. _I guess Wonderland will never cease to surprise me. But how did he get in the middle of the forest?_

“Of course we should”, Luke didn’t look back.

“Wait! I want to be tasted by our goddess!”

As soon as the cries of the cookie died out, Luke sighed. “I hope that’s the last of talking cookies for a while.” Alice laughed by his side, grabbing his hand again.

Little did they know that not far away, in the shade of the tree, a pair of fluffy ears twitched in amusement.

“When can I meet her? When, when?”

“ _Shhh_. You’re next.”

—  
“Sorry that things like this always seem to happen when we have a date”, Luke sighed, tiredness suddenly washing over him.

“I really don’t mind”, she bumped into his shoulder playfully. “But these interruptions of our dates are getting suspicious now.”

“I know, right? Like the hundreds of snakes in the lake we went to…”

“And the theme park that suddenly closed.”

“And how all my tea leaves got mixed”, the mixture of sad and angry in Luke’s voice from losing his tea made Alice laugh.

“We can still drink it”, she was still laughing.

“It’s not funny”, but he was still happy seeing her laugh.

“It’s you! It’s our savior from this terrible existence!” Luke and Alice froze in their places.

“Eat me! Digest me!”

Luke only looked deep into Alice’s eyes, not wanting to search where the voice was coming from. “Let’s run.”

“No, don’t run. He promised me I could meet my savior!”

Those words made Alice tug away from Luke who was trying to get them to leave. “He?” She looked towards the cookie.

“Oh, no, forget what I said! What’s important is that I finally met you, and now you can eat my whole existence!”

“Who is he?” Alice stood menacingly above the cookie.

“He made me promise not to tell.”

“Tell me, or I’ll leave.”

“Don’t leaveee”, the little voice whailed.

“Alice…” Luke patted her shoulder before she could get her answer and pointed a bit further in the forest. “There are more.”

A dead tree laid on the grass and on its surface a dozen of cookies stood, as if waiting.

“Alice noticed us!” “Taste us!” “Digest us!” “We want to be felt by you!” A bunch of voices cried out.

“Okay, now we run”, Alice stated and they ran deeper into the forest, not looking back. The last Alice heard was one of the cookies curse “That damned cat.”

They ran and ran. But the soon the forest cleared up a bit and revealed a little clearing. They dug their heels in when they noticed that they were surrounded. In a circle around them were cookies laid out. When they turned to back away the way they came from, their way out was also cut off.

“Will you eat us now, Alice?” As a choir they chanted.

“Okay, this is a little terrifying now”, Luke mumbled.

But Alice was already mad. “Kyle!” She summoned her butterflies to flush the person hidden behind the tree out in the clearing.

“So the little rascals ratted me out”, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, but a sly smile still remained on his face.

“Of course it was you”, Luke sighed.

“Sort this mess right now”, she demanded from Kyle, who was still surrounded by colorful butterflies.

“I guess I will, it’s no fun anymore. Once the cat is out of the bag, that is”, he winked playfully and started gathering up the cookies.

“So it was all you? All the ruined dates?” Luke connected the dots.

“I couldn’t stand you taking Alice all for yourself and being all lovey-dovey”, he cuddled against Alice, pulling her into a hug.

Luke ran to them so fast you could hardly see him. He grabbed Kyle’s tail just hard enough to make him yelp and for all of his hairs to stand on edge. He immediately let go of Alice and backed away and Luke hugged Alice as he was trying to erase Kyle’s touch to which she just giggled.

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

“Like I’d let him have his paws on you for a moment longer.”

Kyle only laughed. “I admit defeat. I’ll leave you two love birds alone”, he winked again before his tail disappeared in the forest.


End file.
